z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Warren's Dream
"Warren's Dream" is the premiere episode of Season 4 of Z Nation and the forty-third episode of the series overall. It aired in the United States on September 29, 2017 at 8/7c . Plot Synopsis It's two years later. The last we saw our gang, Addy and Lucy had fallen off a cliff, followed by 5K, Doc, Sun Mei, 10K and Red were all pinned down, Murphy had been shot and the bullet passed right through him and into Roberta. And now, Roberta has woken up from a coma to find herself lying in an all-white room, wearing an all-white outfit, and with blonde hair. Murphy, cured of his zombie-ism and no longer blue, arrives and tells Roberta that she’s in Zona. She was in the coma for two years, and the rest of the team is dead. Zona turns out to be a pretty spooky Stepford paradise full of people wearing white. Murphy is a bit of a hero for bringing them his blood because it turns out the vaccine worked and everyone in Zona is free of the zombie virus. The real world, though, has fallen to pieces entirely. Doc and 10K reunite in the woods, and head back to Red and 10K’s tree-tent. Doc wants Red and 10K to come with him to NewMerica. It's a place in Canada where it's too cold for zombies. Meanwhile, it turns out Addy, who now wears an eye patch is still a vigilante zombie hunter but is now working alongside Lucy, who's all grown up and blue. Back in Zona, Murphy takes Roberta to a dinner at the home of the Founder. He's the one who saw the whole zombie apocalypse coming, and got the richest people in the world to come stay on Zona. Also he tested the vaccine on himself and looks a little crazy. It turns out that the Founder and all of these fancy people are looking forward to an event called "The Reset." It's not entirely clear what "The Reset" is, but it's soon and it's meant to keep the rich people alive and wipe out the unvaccinated humans and the zombies. When the founder reveals a chocolate volcano zombie cake and Roberta is asked to cut it, things go awry. She has a bit of a flashback to that hellscape she saw in the coma, and destroys that cake. Roberta ditches Murphy and runs off. She dodges the Zona security, is fake nice to people to avert them and tries to leave Zona. But it turns out, she's trapped after all, because Zona is surrounded by water. Addy and Lucy are evading both Zona soldiers and zombies, because it turns out the Zona people are all still after Lucy's blood. Doc brings Red and 10K to a refugee camp run by Sun Mei, keeping people around before they start the trek to NewMerica. Lt. Mueller is also at the camp; he believes human contact is very important and gives people hugs. Nobody is totally sure if NewMerica is real, but they feel like they all need to believe in something. Sun Mei and Red discuss what happened to 5K after he jumped off the cliff. Red tells Sun Mei she saw 5K stand up and disappear, however 10K tells Doc that he saw 5K's body and that he sacrificed himself to save Addy and Lucy. Addy and Lucy, meanwhile, are taken hostage by some dudes who kidnap them, tie them up, and toss them in the back of the truck. In Zona, Murphy catches up with a passed out Roberta and they both realize something's gone wrong. And Dr. Teller stops their ambulance. He has news for them but says there's no time to explain. Meanwhile a creepy scientist with glasses and who hangs out with The Founder, seems to have developed some kind of gas that is capable of setting zombies on fire. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * Keith Allan as Murphy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Sydney Viengluang as Sun Mei * Natalie Jongjaroenlarp as Red * Grace Phipps Sgt. Lilly * Henry Rollins as Lt. Mueller Guest Starring * Michael Berryman as The Founder Co-Stars * Tara Holt as Lucy * Michael Daks as Mr. Sunshine * Frank Boyd as Dr. Teller * Chris Labrum as Burgess * Jerry L. Buxbaum as Sgt. Czarnecki * Cobey Mandarino as Guard * Aaron Washington as Guard * Jasmine Wright as The Courtesan * Cecelia Frye as Grizzled Lady * Erik Siegling as Brother * Doug Fahl as Dad * Hazel Lozano as Athletic Deaths * Stranger's Mom (Zombified) * The Man (Flashback, Confirmed Fate) * 5K (Flashback, Confirmed Fate) Memorable Quotes Coming Soon Notes * There is a time jump of two years. * Last appearance of The Man (Flashback, Remains). * Last appearance of 5K (Flashback). Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= ZNation gallery 401Recap 01.jpg ZNation gallery 401Recap 02.jpg ZNation gallery 401Recap 03.jpg ZNation gallery 401Recap 04.jpg ZNation gallery 401Recap 05.jpg ZNation gallery 401Recap 06.jpg ZNation gallery 401Recap 07.jpg ZNation gallery 401Recap 08.jpg ZNation gallery 401Recap 09.jpg ZNation gallery 401Recap 10.jpg ZNation gallery 401Recap 11.jpg ZNation gallery 401Recap 12.jpg ZNation gallery 401Recap 13.jpg ZNation gallery 401Recap 14.jpg ZNation gallery 401Recap 15.jpg Videos References